


How Batman's paranoia simultaneously pulled Dick and Wally apart and brought them closer

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the Birdflash fics [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis knows what to do, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Secret I.Ds, Secrets, Some angst...I think, Stupid Boys, Wally and Dick are best friends, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin cannot tell Kid Flash who he really is. Batman has forbidden it. Wally thinks Dick doesn't trust him, feelings are hurt and Artemis (being awesome) puts it all back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Batman's paranoia simultaneously pulled Dick and Wally apart and brought them closer

**Author's Note:**

> So my third fanfic here. Hope you like it. Criticism is always welcome.

The sun shone down on the beach in Happy Harbour. Most of the team were lounging around on the beach and Robin and Kid Flash were in the water. 

 

"Dude come on, I'm your best friend. Surely the Big Bad Bat will understand if you tell me!" Robin rolled his eyes, not that you could see it under the glasses but Wally could tell. 

 

"You know why I can't. It would put Batman's identity at risk and I can't do that Wally."

 

"You know mine and Flash's secret I.Ds. Why don't you and Bats trust us?"

 

"He doesn't not trust you. He just doesn't think it's worth the risk. Also you told M'gann your secret I.D within five minutes of meeting her so you can't really blame him if he didn't trust you."

 

"But I'd never put you at risk like that. You're my best friend and I swear I'd keep your identity safe."

 

"Just stop Wally. I can't tell you and that's final ok?" Wally groaned. 

 

"It's killing me though. It just feels like you don't trust me."

 

Robin sighed unhappily. "I know but I can't. Batman said I can't and it would be so un-astrous if he found out." 

 

"Yeah, I get it. Come on, I smell burgers and I'm not letting the others eat them before I get my share."

 

Robin let out a cackle. "Dude your share is over seven. I thing M'gann knows how much to make by now." Wally shrugged. 

 

"I have a fast metabolism." He stated unashamedly. 

 

Robin rolled his eyes and they swam to the shore and the burgers that called to Wally's stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wally and Robin were in the training room at the cave. Wally was racing round the track, speeding into a yellow and red blur. Robin was flipping on the bars and flying through the air like his namesake. Wally came to a sharp stop and turned to face his friend. 

 

"Hey Rob?" He called out and Robin came to a stop and flipped back onto the floor. 

 

"Yeah KF? Now what's on your mind?"

 

"Where'd you learn to flip around like that? I swear that even the Bats isn't that talented when it comes to acrobatics and you do all those tricks that he has never managed to pull off." 

 

Robin froze for a second before recovering his composure. "Bats can do the tricks dude, he just doesn't like to do the flashy stuff because it takes away from his "strike fear into the heart of all evil" thing."

 

"I guess but why does he let you do the flashy stuff? I mean "Robin" isn't exactly a scary name so don't you need to be more intimidating?"

 

Robin laughed loudly. "KF I don't think no matter what I do I'm never going to measure up to Batman's dark exterior. I'd never pull it off."

 

Wally shrugged. "Yeah but you do triple somersaults across the buildings. That must take natural talent not just being taught it, even if you are taught when you are young. Were you some kind of acrobat before Batman took you in?" 

 

Robin's eyes flickered beneath his mask. "Come on KF, that's asking about my I.D. Don't put me in that position." 

 

"One day you'll trust me enough dude. Then you'll tell me." 

 

Robin swallowed. "Maybe someday KF. When Bats is less paranoid." Wally forced a laugh even though it hurt that his best friend didn't trust him enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M'gann was baking cookies in the kitchen as Conner and Kaldur trained in the main room. Artemis was practising with Wally with foam-tipped arrows. He was working on avoiding projectiles and Artemis was working on her ability to hit fast-moving objects. 

 

Robin was typing on his laptop and laughing as Artemis used a trip wire to get Wally to fall before declaring herself as the winner. Wally was now vehemently disagreeing and their argument was amusing. 

 

"No way Arty! No fair! We agreed foam-tipped arrows. We didn't talk about using trip wires!" Wally told her. 

 

"Yeah but you need to be kept on your toes. In a battle we won't be discussing with the villains what is and isn't allowed in battle will we?" Artemis replied, speaking slowly as if she was speaking to a small child. 

 

Wally glared at her but anyone could see the slight smirk to his lips. His bright green eyes scanned the room until he fixed his gaze on the Boy Wonder. 

 

"Hey Robbie come here for a second." He called to his friend. Robin rolled his eyes under the mask but followed the call and went over to the still bickering pair. 

 

"What do you want now KF?" Wally turned his big green eyes on Robin. 

 

"You have to tell Arty that she cheated and I won! Come on Rob, it's a matter of pride. My pride is at stake here dude!" 

 

Robin laughed slightly but Wally could already tell he wasn't on his side. He turned up the kicked puppy look but Robin just seemed to laugh harder. What Wally didn't know was that Robin had the kicked puppy look mastered and his topped Wally's any day. 

 

"Sorry Wally but Arty is right. She won and you need to be kept on your toes." Artemis laughed before walking off to talk to M'gann about the new recipe she was trying out. 

 

Wally turned huge betrayed eyes on Robin but he just laughed again and scooped up his laptop before walking towards his room. Wally sped after his friend. 

 

"I thought you were my best friend Robbie. You owe me something now."

 

Robin rolled his eyes. "Like what KF?"

 

Wally hummed. "Your I.D?" His friend let out a groan of frustration. 

 

"Not that again Walls. I said you a million times already. I'm not allowed to tell you."

 

"What about if I guessed?" Wally suggested hopefully. 

 

Robin rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I still couldn't tell you. Look I'll take you out for ice-cream. My treat ok?"

 

Wally shrugged and agreed but his eyes flicked to the side. Robin cursed Batman's paranoia because it was pulling him away from his friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wally and Robin were playing video games on the huge screen at Mount Justice. Robin executed a complex manoeuvre and stabbed Wally's character. Wally glared at his friend as he cheered. 

 

"No way! How the heck are you so good at this game?! It only came out less than two weeks ago. Unless you got an advance copy and you have to be ultra famous or rich to qualify for those." 

 

"I'm not rich Walls."

 

Wally clenched his teeth. "How would I know? You don't trust me enough to tell me who you are."

 

Robin swallowed. "I'm working on it. I'm wearing Bats down I swear." 

 

Wally's lips perked up at the corners a little. "I'm still mad at you for killing me."

 

Robin just laughed and Wally pouted. "Aw come on Walls. It's not that bad. It's just a game."

 

"Yeah a game I saved for months to get and you're just kicking my butt at it."

 

"Just enjoy the game. Also it's quiet. Artemis is out, Kaldur is visiting his friends and Conner and M’gann are on a date."

 

"Wish I had a date. All the girls at my school are annoying or taken. The boys won't even admit they're gay or bi. Are you dating anyone?"

 

"You know that I'm not. None of the girls we meet really appeal to me. Why don't you date Artemis anyway? She'd suit you."

 

Wally barked out a laugh. "Arty?! Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful and brave and she would probably a great girlfriend but I swear she'd strangle me within two days." 

 

Robin laughed along with his friend, the video game forgotten for the moment. "Yeah you're way too annoying to date."

 

Wally scrambled over the sofa and grabbed Robin's leg and dragged him to the ground. He straddled his friend and pinned his arms onto the ground. "Take that back dude! I would be amazing to date and you know it."

 

Robin smirked before flipping Wally onto his back and purring into his ear. "Prove it."

 

Wally shivered at the hot breath against his ear which caused a shudder to run down his spine. "I-I will! If you date me, I will prove it."

 

Robin cackled. "Dude, that would be so disastrous. You'd never be able to handle me. Also Bats would probably try to castrate you so I wouldn't try it anytime soon."

 

Wally pouted and bucked to unseat his friend. "I would be able to handle you. Come on get off dude. I want to try again."

 

Robin’s lips twisted into a smirk as he pressed down harder and ground down on Wally who let out a nearly silent whimper. 

 

"You'd never beat me. Maybe you should just surrender." He murmured into his friend's ear. Wally bucked his hips again, managing to unseat Robin. He pushed his whole body weight down onto the other boy causing Robin to huff out a breath. 

 

Wally leaned over Robin, his breath caressing the other boy's lips. "I'd never surrender. Maybe you should submit to me."

 

Robin huffed out a short breath and pressed his lips against Wally's causing him to squeak in pure shock. Wally lept off his friend and sat there with wide emerald eyes. 

 

"What the hell was that about Rob?!" Dick looked at his friend but Wally refused to meet his eyes. 

 

"Just a joke. There's no need to look so freaked. You're bi right?" Wally spluttered ineligible words at Robin. 

 

"Yeah but why kiss me!?" Robin simply shrugged. 

 

"Proving you wrong. Told you that you'd never be able to handle me." Robin picked up the controllers again before tossing one to Wally. "Let's play again. I bet I'll beat you in less time." Wally took the controller but his mind was whirling a mile a minute.

 

It took him a while to realise but it suddenly hit him like a brick. He'd liked the kiss. He wanted to kiss Robin more and call him his boyfriend. Wally never thought of Robin that way but now a seed was planted. "Damnit." Wally groaned in the safety of his room. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered around the TV in by the kitchen. For once everyone was in the cave at the same time and it wasn't because someone was trying to take over the world. It had been decided that they should watch a film. 

 

Unfortunately nobody could decide what to watch and in the end Artemis chose the movie. Less than ten minutes after the film started Dick and Wally glanced at each other and escaped. They ended up at the beach in Happy Harbour and nobody was around.

 

Robin and Wally were out of uniform and sitting on the golden sand, listening to the waves lap gently at the shore. The sun streamed down from the sky and glinting off the blue waves. Robin couldn't help but be glad he was in his sunglasses. 

 

"Hey don't the sunglasses get annoying Rob?"

 

"Now what are you babbling about Wally?" 

 

"Your sunglasses. What if they fall off or someone takes them? How would you protect your I.D then?"

 

"I'd lie. Come on Wally. I've been trained by Batman. Do you think I don't know how how to lie?"

 

"If you know how to lie then why can't you tell me who you are? Can't you just lie about telling me?"

 

"I'd never be able to lie to Batman. He'd see right through me and then we'd both be in trouble."

 

Wally gritted his teeth. "Yeah but it'd blow over. He couldn't stay mad forever so why can't you trust me?"

 

"Oh just drop it Wally! I can't tell you so shut up about it! I don't want this to come between us!" Robin snapped at his friend, annoyed and upset by the constant pestering. He wanted to tell Wally but he wasn't allowed so that was it. 

 

"Well maybe it's too late for that." Wally shrugged before he began to walk away. Robin stared at his back. 

 

"Wally wait!" he stood up and started to run after his best friend but it was too late. Wally had sped up and was already gone.

 

+1

 

Nearly a month later Wally and Dick still hadn't spoken. They avoided each other the best they could and the rest of the team had picked up on the tension between the two boys. Batman had asked Dick repeatedly what had happened between them but he refused to talk about it. Whenever they sparred the blows were vicious and teeth were gritted. M'gann was exhausted trying to block out the projections of hurt, anger and betrayal.

 

No one actually knew why the boys had fallen out but everyone was feeling the effects. Kaldu'r was trying to avoid putting Wally and Dick on the same team if they had to split up on a mission. Superboy was staying away from both boys to avoid saying something that made the situation worse. Artemis kept trying to get them to open up or make up but Wally refused because he still thought Robin was in the wrong for not trusting him and Robin thought Wally didn't want to see him. 

 

What the boys didn't know was that the other did want to talk but had no idea how to approach the other. Wally was still hurting over Dick not trusting him and although Dick had finally got Bruce to allow him to tell Wally who he was, he thought Wally didn't want to see him after what happened on the beach. Artemis was frustrated by them both and the rest of the team wanted this edge of tension to disappear. 

 

Eventually everyone was so fed up of the avoidance and uncomfortable atmosphere that appeared every time Dick and Wally were in the room together that they took matters into their own hands. Well actually they let Artemis take matters into her own hands. To their surprise she told them that the two idiots had to sort out their problems by themselves. Then she smirked. 

 

"That doesn't mean we can't help them along though. M'gann I'll need you to make a batch of cookies and Conner you'll need to break the inside lock to one of the doors." Kaldur looked at Artemis.

 

"I'm afraid your plan will make Batman unhappy. I do not think he will enjoy spending time fixing the lock." Artemis waved an unconcerned hand at him. 

 

"Don't worry, I know our Robin can fix the locks easily. I've seen him break then fix his own enough times." Worries alleviated Kaldur agreed to help with Artemis' plan. 

 

The next day everyone was at the cave their plan was put into action. Wally was easily lured to the room with the promise of cookies. Robin was harder but eventually Kaldur convinced him that it was important to M'gann that he came. The second Robin entered the room Artemis slammed the door shut. Dick's eyes landed on the speedster he'd been avoiding for nearly a month and he immediately spun on his heel and tried to get the door open. When that failed he hammered at the barrier. 

 

"What the hell is going on Artemis? Let me out right now!" Robin yelled through the door. 

 

"Not until you two sort out this tension. We're all sick of it so deal with it!" Artemis yelled back before Dick heard her leaving.

 

Dick turned back to face Wally. The speedster had finished off all the cookies but was looking round the room in an attempt to avoid looking at his friend. Dick bit his lip and scanned the room, his eyes lighting up when he spotted a ventilation grate. 

 

He pulled out a screw driver from his utility belt and began to unscrew the nails bolting the grate to the wall. He pulled the grate off the wall and began to wriggle into the ventilation shift. Before he could make his escape Wally grabbed his ankle, pulling him back in to the room. Robin was pulled out of the grate and he landed on the floor in a disgruntled heap. If you listened closely you could hear a angry hiss like the kind an offended cat would emit from the pile of boy wonder on the floor. Wally tried to help his friend up but Dick just smacked his hand away and rose to his feet on his own. 

 

Suddenly he made another lunge for the ventilation shaft and Wally barely managed to stop him in time. Dick struggled this time, trying to kick Wally in the face but he failed and Wally sat on top of Dick to stop him from running away. Robin snarled at his friend and attempted to buck Wally off but he adjusted to the sudden movement easily, leaning over Robin's face while continuing to pin down the smaller boy with ease. 

 

"Damnit Wally! Let me go!" Dick thrashed around in Wally's grip, trying to find a weak point in Wally's hold. He had found several already but he was trying to avoid actually harming the older boy. 

 

"No. Arty said we should talk this out. So let's talk." Wally said calmly. He missed his friend but if Robin wouldn't talk to him then they'd never go back to the way they were. 

 

Dick snarled but he stopped snapping his teeth at Wally's hands. Both boys gazed at each other for a while until Dick became uncomfortable and squirmed under Wally. "Let me go Wally. You're heavy and crushing my chest." Wally bit his lip as he considered if Robin would bolt the second he loosened his hold but then Robin did something totally unexpected. 

 

He yanked his wrists out of Wally's loosened hold and brought his face towards him. Grass green eyes widened as Dick leaned in close to Wally's ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive cartilage. 

 

"Wanna know a secret? I'm Dick Grayson." Dick couldn't hold back a smirk when Wally choked on his own saliva, his eyes wide with pure shock. Dick flashed a grin before removing his sunglasses and revealing the bright, sky blue, eyes all the girls (and some boys) were swooning over. 

 

"What the hell?! You told me that Batman had refused to ever let you tell anyone your identity. He's going to kill me isn't he?" Dick released his signature cackle at his friend's obvious distress before squirming again. 

 

"Ok now can you get off me? You are kinda heavy you know." Wally slowly climbed off the younger boy and they stood there in silence. Dick refused to meet Wally's eyes but Wally didn't want to continue with the awkward atmosphere that had been infecting the cave for the past weeks, almost a month. 

 

"Rob look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Wally began but Dick cut him off. 

 

"No I'm sorry. I should've trusted you from the beginning. It wasn't fair of me to just refuse to talk to you but it's a little late for that now. I am sorry though." Wally smiled at the younger boy who refused to meet his friend's eyes. 

 

"Aw come on look at me Dickie." Dick's eyes flicked up to Wally's and the blue orbs rolled in amusement. 

 

"Dickie? Really Wally? Is that the best you can do?" Wally laughed causing Dick to shake his head at his friend's habit of giving everyone a nickname. 

 

"Hey now that we're both sorry can we please go back to the way we were before?" Dick bit his lip, seemingly lost in thought until he shook his head. Wally was about to protest when Dick was suddenly very close to his face, a small smirk gracing his lips. Before Wally could react Dick's soft, slightly chapped, lips were covering Wally's own in a gentle kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and Wally's face could rival his hair for colour. 

 

"So do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dick asked quietly causing Wally to grin widely and sweep the other boy off his feet into another kiss. Dick squeaked in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. When they broke apart Wally's ecstatic grin told Dick all he needed to know. All was forgiven plus Dick now had Wally for his boyfriend. Now all they had to do was tell Batman without Wally ending up buried six feet under. "Oh well." Dick though, unconcerned. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


End file.
